Play-Doh Palace
by TheEndsOfTheEarth
Summary: Arthur brings Play-Doh over to 12 Grimmauld Place for a week, and Sirius decides that everything would look better if it were covered in Play-Doh. One-Shot


**A/N: I'm not sure which recess of my brain this crawled out of. I'm not sure how I even came up with this. This is set in the summer after third year. Sirius is in 12 Grimmauld Place.**

* * *

Sirius had never been to the muggle world many times.

Sure, there was one summer after 4th year where he went to muggle Paris. Besides that he had never been in the muggle world or acquainted with a muggle.

Sirius didn't know anything about muggle inventions either. Besides the train, but everyone who has been to Hogwarts knows what a train is.

* * *

Arthur walked up to Sirius and said "Sirius. Guess what Harry got me?!"

Sirius said bluntly "No, just tell me already Arthur."

He exclaimed "Play-Doh!"

Sirius asked "What's play-doh?"

Arthur grinned "It's like this really soft stuff that is really squishy. It also sticks to stuff."

Arthur grabbed a tub of something out of his robe pocket and opened it.

Then he stuck it to the wall.

It was dark blue play-doh. Funnily enough, Arthur stuck it on Sirius's burned portrait on the Black family tree.

Sirius grinned and said "Does it stick forever?"

Arthur looked downcast "No, but there is this other muggle invention called Gorilla Glue!"

Arthur added on "Sirius, I need you to keep this stuff here. Molly would murder me if she saw that I had anymore muggle items. So here are about 52859637395743 bottles of glue, and 6 year's supply of playdoh."

Sirius started to cackle maliciously "MUAHHAHAHAH-"

He was interuppted when Arthur said "No playing with them, or using them. I really want to try this out next week when the kids are all off at school. Can I trust you?"

Sirius mumbled "Yes."

Arthur said his thanks and left.

As soon as he walked out of the door Sirius grinned evilly.

Then he said "Time for some renovations."

Sirius grabbed the bottles of gorilla glue.

Then he opened one and used a spell to make his hands, temporarily, extremely strong.

Then he squeezed the bottle so hard that it shot a projectile of glue onto the wall.

Then he grabbed some pink play-doh and threw it at the wall.

It splattered onto the wall and covered most of the family tree.

Sirius started laughing maliciously again "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH-"

Sirius started choking and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Once his throat wasn't dry he continued to splatter glue and play-doh all over the walls.

After that was done he still had 456764386575 bottles of glue left and 3 years supply of play-doh.

Then Sirius got a brilliant idea.

* * *

"I christen thee, Play-Doh Palace!" Sirius exclaimed as he looked up at Play-Doh Palace, formerly #12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius had covered everything with Play-Doh.

Walls, beds, portraits, house-elves, chairs, tables, ovens, doors, books, and anything else.

Arthur gazed with wide eyes at what Sirius had wasted his gift from Harry on.

#12 G- Play-Doh Palace was covered with play-doh inside and out.

Everything was so bright and colorful that it almost made Arthur puke.

Almost.

Sirius walked inside with Arthur closely following behind.

Sirius sighed in delight "Isn't it wonderful! When Harry comes to live with me he will love this place. The fresh scent of play-doh and glue is amazing, isn't it?"

Arthur was trying not to choke on the air that was thick with nauseating fumes.

Sirius either didn't notice or care about Arthur's plight.

Arthur thought 'Sirius is insane if he thinks Harry will like this.'

Arthur slowly backed out the front door.

Sirius was too busy caressing the play-doh caked walls.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sirius Black is DEAD!_**

**_Sirius Black was found at #12 Grimmauld Place or Play-Doh Palace under a large amount of what a half-blood informed us is Play-Doh._**

**_Investigators have figured out that he died due to the fumes that were preventing him from breathing correctly, and the fact that the play-doh on the ceiling all collapsed on top of Sirius Black and crushed him. _**

**_We do not have information pertaining as to why he covered his whole house in play-doh and glue._**

**_I personally think he went insane, and that the Dementors did enough damage to him before he escaped Azkaban._**

**_No need to worry anymore folks, Sirius Black is DEAD!_**

* * *

The funeral was small. It composed of Arthur, Molly, and Dumbledore.

No one else came to the service, so it composed of Dumbledore saying good things about Sirius, and Molly trying to crush his interests in muggles.

Molly said calmly "What has this experience taught you Arthur!?"

Arthur started to say "Well, it's taught me th-"

Molly screamed "The Muggle and Magical world don't mix! They NEVER WILL!"

Arthur hung his head in defeat as he thought about the many nights he would spend sleeping on the couch.


End file.
